


Focus

by merle_p



Series: Your Body is My Religion [2]
Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Body Worship, Established Relationship, Facials, Joe is head over heels, M/M, Rimming (barely), Snipers, Stakeout, sex on the job
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:08:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25488244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merle_p/pseuds/merle_p
Summary: He sidles up behind Nicky, putting his mouth close to Nicky’s ear. “You are gorgeous like this, you know that,” he says, taking pleasure in watching Nicky shiver just the tiniest bit at the sensation of Joe’s breath ghosting over his skin.“Joe,” Nicky warns without otherwise moving, “trying to work here, give me some space.” But his tone is mild, a telltale sign that Nicky is getting as bored and impatient as he is.Your Body is my Religion: Part 2: Worship
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Series: Your Body is My Religion [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1846351
Comments: 59
Kudos: 1011





	Focus

**Author's Note:**

> Written for The Old Guard Kink Meme, for this lovely prompt:  
> "Joe/Nicky, Body Worship: Sometimes Joe is overcome with how beautiful Nicky is and just has to worship him. Orally."

  
There’s just something about watching Nicky during a stake-out that always gets to him, even after all this time.  
  
It’s the absolute focus, the way he almost becomes one with the rifle; it’s the perfect stillness, as if he’s one of the statues he posed for when Joe was still doing sculpture back in the day.  
  
It makes him look ageless, ethereal, _stunning_ , and always has Joe marvel at the fate that brought this man into his life.  
  
More often than not, though, Joe has no time to appreciate it: he’ll be too busy filtering out interference on the radio transmission device, or it’ll be the kind of quick job where they are in and out within seconds, scrambling to get away before someone else can get to them.  
  
Today, though, is one of the slow ones, one of those that involve a lot of waiting and watching, with no guarantee that their patience will actually pay off in the end.  
  
Joe takes advantage and lets himself stare shamelessly, not at all worried that he’ll get called out. He does wish he had his sketchbook on him, just to have something to keep his hands occupied. It’s not that Joe ever gets really tired of watching Nicky, it’s that watching Nicky usually gives him other ideas, and he wants to get this job over with quickly, so he can convince Nicky to turn that intense focus onto him.  
  
But it’s been two hours, and so far the guy is a no-show. And two hours are not even a blip on the radar in the lives of immortals, but that doesn’t mean they can’t get a little bored.  
  
He sidles up behind Nicky, putting his mouth close to Nicky’s ear. “You are gorgeous like this, you know that,” he says, taking pleasure in watching Nicky shiver just the tiniest bit at the sensation of Joe’s breath ghosting over his skin.  
  
“Joe,” Nicky warns without otherwise moving, “trying to work here, give me some space.” But his tone is mild, a telltale sign that Nicky is getting as bored and impatient as he is.  
  
“Are you telling me you can’t multitask?” Joe asks, sliding his mouth along the line of Nicky’s jaw all the way to the back of his neck. “You’ve got centuries of practice.”  
  
“Is that supposed to be a challenge?” Nicky asks, involuntary amusement rivaling the slight irritation Joe can hear in his voice. “You’ve been there for most of it, you know what I can do.”  
  
“I do,” Joe says seriously, and presses a kiss against the top of Nicky’s spine.  
  
“And it’s a turn-on every single time.”  
  
“You are ridiculous,” Nicky says, and heroically does not flinch at the tender touch.  
  
“I’m not even doing anything interesting. Just looking down a long, hard, hollow metal rod …”  
  
He trails off and winces, almost imperceptibly, when Joe’s teeth nip at his skin.  
  
“Now you are just being cruel,” Joe complains. “Tell me again why I like you?”  
  
Nicky laughs silently, his shoulders shaking ever so slightly.  
  
“You know why,” he says, sounding so fond and so utterly certain that Joe feels his heart spilling over with love.  
  
“I do,” he admits without hesitation, because he can never keep up the utterly transparent pretense for long.  
  
He slowly lowers himself onto his knees behind Nicky, flat hands trailing down his back.  
  
“Your magnificent ass is one reason,” he continues, and even though his tone is light and joking, he’s dead serious about it, too.  
  
He presses his face into the back of Nicky’s pants, relishing the sensation of firm muscles flexing in response to his touch.  
  
“Oh yeah?” Nicky says, a smile in his voice, as he pushes his ass back gently into Joe’s face. “Anything else?”  
  
“Yeah,” Joe says, and sneaks his hands around Nicky’s hips, where they come to rest on both sides of his groin.  
  
“I love your cock,” he says, “your beautiful, enormous, delicious …”  
  
“Stop!” Nicky half-shouts, his voice somewhere between helpless laughter and a sob. “ _Madonna_ , Yusuf, what’s wrong with you?”  
  
“You know what, Nicolo,” he whines. “Please, just let me … I need to get my mouth on you.”  
  
Nicky curses at him in four languages, but he can’t quite hide the faint shudder running down his spine, can’t hide the way his hardening cock is straining against the front of his pants towards Joe’s welcoming fingers, and Joe knows that he has practically won.  
  
“Fuck, Joe,” Nicky says, breathless and more than a little desperate. “Yeah, okay, do it, come on.”  
  
That’s all the permission Joe needs, and he certainly doesn’t need to be told twice. From behind, he slides his hands further inward to open Nicky’s zipper with practiced ease. He quickly pulls the jeans over Nicky’s hips down to mid-thigh, then the boxer briefs with a little more feeling, and already he has those gorgeous tight ass cheeks right in front of his eyes.  
  
He kisses them both with reverence, the right one first, then the left, and enjoys the way he can make Nicky shiver with just this simple, gentle brush of his lips. Then he puts his mouth on the small of Nicky’s back, right at the lower end of his spine, and runs his tongue downward into the crack, gently holding the cheeks apart with his hands so he can get to the spot he wants to reach.  
  
At the first flick of his tongue against Nicky’s hole, Nicky moans and for a moment actually fumbles his rifle.  
  
“No, oh God, stop,” he says, his voice frantic, almost delirious, as he struggles to tighten the grip on his gun.  
  
“It’s too much, I can’t focus like that, please … “  
  
He sounds desperate enough that Joe relents, and as much as it pains him, he drags his yearning mouth away from Nicky’s skin.  
  
“You want me to stop?” he asks, trying not to sound too disappointed; willing, as always, to give Nicky what he needs.  
  
“No, no,” Nicky half-sobs, and Joe hasn't heard him sound so _torn_ about something in years. “Just – just come around here and suck my cock instead.”  
  
Joe can certainly live with that change of plan. He shifts around on his knees until he is bracketed between Nicky and the window, welcoming the chance to get reacquainted with Nicky’s cock.  
  
Despite his efforts to stay focused, Nicky is clearly as turned on as he is. His beautiful cock is straining upward and already leaking at the tip, and Joe doesn’t waste any time before he swallows him down, one hand around the base, the other curled around his hip.  
  
“Yes, yes, that’s perfect, oh God,” Nicky rambles, and after a thousand years, Joe still is inexplicably delighted whenever he manages to render his usually composed lover inarticulate like this.  
  
For a while, he lets himself get lost in the feeling of Nicky’s cock in his mouth, sliding against his tongue, in the smell of sweat and musk and whatever bar soap Nicky is using this week. He slides his hands back to Nicky’s ass, just cupping him gently as he opens his mouth wide to take his cock deeper, and he hears Nicky’s breath hitching, a familiar sign that he’s getting close to the edge.  
  
“I’m going to … ” Nicky warns, and then, suddenly: “Oh shit, he’s coming!”  
  
His hips stutter and jerk, and Joe finds himself sputtering around a faceful of come even as he hears the shot ringing out right over his head.  
  
“Fuck, fuck,” Nicky groans, sounding wrecked, but he’s still coming, so Joe simply puts his mouth back where it was, sucking him gently through the aftershocks until his cock starts to feel heavy and soft on Joe’s tongue.  
  
He leans his forehead against the dip of Nicky’s hip to recover just as Nicky’s radio starts to crackle, the sound jarring over the quiet rhythm of their breaths.  
  
“What the hell was that?” Andy demands, sounding genuinely annoyed. “What are you guys doing up there?”  
  
“What do you think they are doing?” Booker chimes in, the smirk clearly audible in his voice.  
  
“Jesus,” Andy curses. “We are on a job here, guys, a little more focus, please.”  
  
“What,” Nicky says, mildly offended, his soft cock brushing against Joe’s cheek as he shifts his stance. “I got him in the head, didn’t I?”  
  
“Yes, and you almost took the client’s ear off with it,” Andy snaps, then she heaves a deep sigh.  
  
“Just – pull your pants up,” she says, sounding resigned. “We are clearing out. Meet you back at the hotel at eight.”  
  
She switches off the radio, and Nicky stares down at Joe, clearly wavering between the embarrassment of being told off by Andy, and the deep satiation of an afterglow that makes it really difficult to care.  
  
“You got that out of your system now?” he asks, raising an eyebrow at him. He’s trying for stern, but the affectionate smile curling up the corners of his mouth easily gives him away.  
  
“You know,” Joe says thoughtfully, “I do think I did for a moment.” He grins. “But that was before you got in a perfect headshot while coming all over my face.” He climbs to his feet, his knees faintly protesting, and idly licks his lips as he sets a sticky hand against Nicky’s cheek.  
  
“Let’s go back to the hotel, shall we? If we hurry, we’ll have a good three hours for me to lick every inch of your body before the others reappear.”


End file.
